One of us is Crying
by steponeme
Summary: Hermione finally admits her problems to her friends and when Harry decides to take Hermione into his arms, trust is something Hermione has always had problems with.


Okay! Here's my newest story. I'm going to apologize for not updating lately. Everything's just been so hectic. Anyways, this is it. Enjoy.  
  
By the way, this is a Harry Potter story, so all my respect goes to J.K. Rowling for creating all these characters.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Hermione Granger was never considered a girl who was loved by known people. She lived her life by her family's side, obeying every word told. Hermione was a follower in the crowd, never actually the one who stepped ahead. Of course, she excelled in academics but no witch or wizard really appreciated books anymore. At least, not until Dumbledore left Hogwarts.  
  
Harry and Ron were Hermione's best friends. They were seen in school as inseparable. Hermione was happy for once. After so many years of hiding behind her books in the Muggle world, she finally had companions who she knew were genuine. Kids from Hermione's old school pretended to care for her but neglected her after they received their passing grades. Ever since then, Hermione feared the word "pretend." It's difficult to see and understand that Hermione was never a jubilant child, but a good actress. She not only hid her emotions form everyone but she hid herself.  
  
Now that Hermione has found her place at Hogwarts; a smile becomes more visible to her face. No one ever noticed Hermione's grace and unique beauty before, but things are about to change.  
  
-=-=-  
  
"Mum, Dad. I'm going to miss you so much!" Hermione set her trunk on the pavement and leapt into her parents welcoming arms. Tears leaked from her eyes and dribbled down her cheek and into her mother's sweater. It was ten 'o clock, September morning where the three stood by the Hogwarts Express on Platform nine and three quarters awaiting the moment when Hermione had to board the train.  
  
"Hermione, dear. Don't you cry. You'll only make us too." Hermione's mother patted her back as her voice cracked and tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"You'll be just fine, Hermy." Hermione's father reassured her and took his finger and ran it across her cheek. "Don't cry, dear. You'll ruin your beautiful face." He wrapped his long arms around Hermione's shoulders and whispered into her ears, "Show that Dumbledore how good you are again. Tell him you're back." The whistle of the train blared throughout the station as the conductor stepped out from the cart.  
  
"Bloody whistle. One last call for Hogwarts students! One last call! Please board now!" the conductor waved his arms frantically as the train whistle went off again. Hermione looked up from her father's embrace and shivered. Her parents glanced up as well.  
  
"Well dear, that's your cue. You'd better get going." Hermione's mother handed her, her book bag.  
  
"Bye mum. I love you." Hermione turned to her father and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you dad. I'll miss you too." She turned away and shuffled towards the train.  
  
"Hermione! Come here!" Hermione's mother's voice boomed across the platform. She motioned to the conductor for one last minute. He nodded. Hermione ran back.  
  
"What mum? I have to go!"  
  
"One last hug before you go." Her mother's voice croaked as she fell into another embrace. The conductor yelled once more for Hermione, but her mother did not listen. Hermione's father tugged on his wife's arm but she shook him off. He plucked her fingers off of Hermione's arms and broke them apart; his wife falling back unwillingly. "Go now, Hermione!" Her father shooed her away and watched as she boarded the train with her belongings and looked out the window from the nearest cart. She created fog on the window and etched "I love you" into it as the train pulled away.  
  
Mrs. Granger sighed. "Another year without our daughter. You know Jonathon, I'm sick of having to see Hermione leave every fall. The house is too quiet without her!" Mrs. Granger stomped her foot and wept into her husband's broad shoulders.  
  
"Hermione's grown up now. You need to let her live her life. This school is doing her good, and besides Grace; she loves it there. Don't go thinking about taking her out. She'll never forgive you." Mr. Granger rubbed his hands in circles upon his wife's back. "Everything will be fine. Herm will be back for Christmas."  
  
-=-=-  
  
On the train, Hermione gazed out the window only to see green hills and the endless horizon. Harry and Ron fell into the cabin, red faced and gasping for breath. They stumbled in to find Hermione frozen in a daze; untouched book in her lap.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Draco is such a git!" Harry stormed further into the cabin and fell into a seat. Ron followed.  
  
"A stupid, idiotic, mean, ugly; did I say stupid?" Ron questioned. Harry nodded. "Okay then; he's a stupid, idiotic, mean, and ugly git!" Ron finished and pouted.  
  
"Nicely said Ron." Harry said sarcastically while patting him on the head. He turned his head. "Allo Herm-," Harry glanced at Hermione's lifeless expression and unopened book of spells. He turned to look at Ron but only shrugged. "Hermione, you alright?"  
  
Hermione popped up from her seat. She looked around the cabin.  
  
"Oh, hey Harry, Ron." But returned to gazing out the window. Half the ride, the three sat in silence. As Harry flipped through the Daily Prophet, Ron attempted to repair his broken wand with tape, but Hermione still sat motionless in the corner of the cabin. The snack cart rolled up to the cabin doors and slid open slightly.  
  
"Well, allo young ones! Would you like something to eat for the ride? Let's see. We have chocolate frogs, Berty Botts and-," The women held up packages of each. Harry interrupted.  
  
"I'll have three chocolate frogs and a Berty Botts. Thanks."  
  
The women nodded, fumbled through a messy pile at the bottom of the cart and handed Harry his candy.  
  
"And you, sir?" The women waited as Ron fumbled through his pockets only to find a sickle.  
  
Ron shrugged "What can I get with this?" and handed the women the coin. She observed.  
  
"Hmm, nothing at all but since you're so cute, I'll give you a chocolate frog for free." She gave Ron a small blue box. He smiled.  
  
"Thanks ma'am!" Ron tore into the box. The women glance towards the back of the cabin.  
  
"And for the young lady in the back?" Hermione didn't turn her head.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry scooted towards the back and nudged her.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" Hermione broke her trance. Harry sighed.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry then to the women with the cart in the doorway. She shook her head no and look out the window again. The women nodded and walked further down the hall to the next cabin. Ron and Harry could hear the women as the slid the doors shut again. They both got up and sat down closer to their friend.  
  
"Hermione, honestly. What's bothering you? " Ron gazed into Hermione's eyes. She said nothing. Ron stared across the room to Harry but received no reaction to him either.  
  
"Hermione? Stop hiding from us again." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. "Tell us please."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and shifted her body to face the boys. She finally accumulated enough courage to admit to her friends what was on her mind.  
  
"Don't get mad." Hermione said quietly. Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"Hermione! We would never get mad at you." The two said in unison.  
  
There was a silence. Only Hermione's shallow breaths could be heard.  
  
"I don't want to come back to Hogwarts anymore." 


End file.
